1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable diaper and a method of folding and fastening a disposable diaper as waste, and more particularly to a disposable diaper adapted to be fastened in a compactly folded form as waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years application of disposable diapers whose chief materials are non-woven cloth or paper has been on the increase for either infants or aged persons. Among various diapers, paper diapers for infants or sick persons are the typical products. In these conventional diaper products, a diaper body is composed of outer and top sheets and a liquid absorbing layer intermediate between the outer and top sheets; in use, the diaper body is detachably attached to the user by a fastening member.
In the meantime, the cherished demands of the users vary from good in liquid absorption, ventilation, liquid-leakage proofness and texture, which are fundamental requirements to the diaper products, to rational price and simple structure, easy attachment and removal at any time except in use, and easy sanitary handling without losing its shape after being folded in a compact form as waste.
The common problem with this conventional type diaper is that since the used diaper is merely rolled as waste, the rolled diaper would tend to lose its shape to occasionally allow leak of excrement, which is not sanitary to handle the used diaper as waste.